start of the battle
by Agent RN
Summary: Second book to beginnings of the gang. Phineas Ferb and everyone are now thirteen and living normal lives. Missing relatives have been put out of their minds. Until Phineas gets a letter from his dad add to that Becky coming back and getting sent off to a school to prepare to fight the Omaina and you have a series of adventures. Rated T because I don't know what will happen.
1. The Letter

Clouds loomed over Danville as if something horrible was about to happen. Ignoring this a short red headed boy known as Phineas Flynn the city's youngest and best inventor ran to his room and opened the letter. The reason for going to his room was because he couldn't let his mom see. He read it out loud.

Phineas: 'Dear Phineas,

I just wanted to wish you happy birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't be there like I promised. The Omaina is after me now. Maybe I should explain who they are since I never told you. The Omaina is one of the most dangerous clans. They hate human beings. If I come I would lead them to you. Your sister is coming instead. Remember you will always be my little boy and will always be a Nenma. Good luck.

Your father Mark Flynn.

Phineas started to set down the letter when he realized there was still something in there. Pulling it out he saw a small ring and a second letter.

Phineas: Dear Phineas, this ring was your grandmother's she made one for you and Becky. What it will do is turn bright red when a Omaina is near, will be light blue when a friend is near, and will flash when you get close to your sister for the first time. When in a dire emergency it allows you to use the powers of any other clan. Otherwise it can only do force fields.

See you soon good luck.

Phineas set the letter down and walked outside. He would find his sister and make his dad proud.


	2. meet becky flynn

Perry rushed past Phineas and into the hidden elevator in the tree. After it stopped he climbed out and sat in the chair. His boss Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

Monogram: Ah, Agent P glad you could make it. It appears Doofenshmirtz has captured a strange animal. In his phone call he claims it can speak english and is a shape shifter. Go save that animal and put a stop to his evil.

Perry rushed off into his hover car. In one minute he was in DEI. He climbed over some boxes and peered over in astonishment and anger. Doofenshmirtz really had captured an animal. It was a medium sized dog with brown fur and green eyes. He climbed down and was about to go let it out when he heard a voice.

Dog: Hello, listen do not step on the third tile away from me the guy over there placed a trap.

For once glad someone had told him he jumped over and started to unlock the cage. Closer he saw a small ring on a chain around it's neck. The ring seemed to be glowing a light blue.

Perry: Thanks for warning me. What's with the ring?

The dog looked at it then back up with a smile.

Dog: My grandmother made one for me and my brother. It glows light blue when a friend is near, bright red when someone from the Omaina clan is near, and will flash when I find my brother. So what's your name?

Perry: Well my boss and most animals call me Agent P, the guy over there calls me Perry the platypus, but my family calls me Perry.

Perry got the lock undone and the dog got out.

Perry: Go ahead and get out of here.

Dog: No way I've still got a score to settle with this guy.

Perry went out in front of Doofenshmirtz and chattered.

Doof: Perry the platypus what are you doing out here why aren't you trying to save that dog.

He pointed then did a double check.

Doof: Wait where'd she go.

Perry suddenly became aware of a girl a little taller then Phineas standing behind Doof.

Girl: Right behind you.

He turned around and she pulled back a fist and hit him.

Girl: Do you know what you did by kidnapping me? You gave the Omaina a chance to find my brother! That's exactly what I promised my dad wouldn't happen.

Doof: Heh, heh sorry. Who is the Omaina?

Girl: A mix of all the clans that hate humans. So if I were you I wouldn't interfere with the people trying to save humans.

She let Perry beat him up then stood up.

Girl: By the way I never got to introduce myself. My name is Becky Flynn. I'm looking for my brother Phineas Flynn.


	3. keep away

In five minutes Candace was downstairs talking with her parents.

Candace: He kept talking about his dad and how the Omaina were after him. Then he started talking about some school that wouldn't show up on a map because it had a cloaking device.

Linda looked at her husband Lawrence.

Linda: Lawrence can you go make some desert? I have to explain something to Candace and it's about our old family.

Lawrence: Sure dear.

Linda looked at her daughter after Lawrence had left.

Linda: The first thing you should know is that you and Phineas are half brothers.

Candace: Wha…

Linda: What Phineas is talking about is the reason I sent his father and other sister off. Mark Flynn had come back after we had you. He said he needed help so I took him, Phineas, and Becky in. One year later I found out about the Omaina and that him and Becky were different. I sent him away so that Phineas would not develop these differences. Mark warned me this would happen.

Candace: So why are you telling me this?

Linda: I need you to keep an eye on Phineas. Anything that comes from Mark I need you to get rid of.


	4. shapeshifter

Becky walked into the Flynn house. She didn't look like Becky at the moment though. To anyone looking she would look like Candace. As much as she didn't like tricking her brother Linda would never let her in the house. Usually she would wait until Phineas was alone, but with the Omaina taking such a strong stand she had to hurry. Sighing she closed the sliding door and walked inside. Linda was in the kitchen. She knew that Candace was still upstairs sleeping. Linda looked at her.

Linda: Morning Candace where were you?

Adjusting her voice she decided to try it.

Becky: I wanted some fresh air so I went for a walk.

Linda: Did you check the mail for stuff from Phineas's dad? We need to keep the stuff away.

Fuming she answered as calmly as possible.

Becky: Yeah, there wasn't any.

She grabbed an apple and some toast and sat down just as Phineas, Ferb, and Perry slid down the stair's railing. Her ring started flashing and she hid it under the table. Phineas had his ring on also. She stood up.

Becky: Hey Phineas can I show you something?

Phineas: Sure can Ferb come?

Becky: He should eat.

Phineas followed 'Candace' upstairs. When they were about to go into his room Candace came over.

Candace: Okay what's with all the noise you woke me up Phineas and… me?

Phineas looked between the two. Becky gave a nervous chuckle.

Becky: Maybe I lied to your mom about being Candace.

She turned her ring so that the flashing side would show. Phineas and Candace watched as she shrunk and her hair turned brown.

Becky: Why are you and Linda trying to keep dad's stuff away from Phineas?

Candace now found herself being looked at by a wide eyed Phineas.

Phineas: You were trying to keep dad's stuff away from me? After I even told you about the Omaina?

Becky: Phineas I do need to show you something.

Phineas: And about that who are you?

Becky: Look at your ring. And Candace if I were you I would go back downstairs and not tell anyone.

Candace ran down the stairs while Phineas followed Becky into his room.


	5. Perry finds out

Perry was a little bit worried first this morning Phineas had jumped on Ferb's bed as a dog then changed back to a human. Then Candace had been acting funny and taken Phineas upstairs to show him something than ran back down without him and was now staring at the stairs like she expected a monster to come down. To say the least Perry went upstairs to see where Phineas was.

When he got up there the first thing he noticed was Phineas's door was closed and there were voices behind it. He scratched on it and was soon rewarded with Phineas opening it.

Phineas: Oh there you are Perry.

He walked back over to his desk and Perry saw someone sitting at it. To be precise the girl he had rescued who said her name was Becky Flynn.

Becky: Well you certainly got close to the location of the school, but you didn't take into account that the map would show there being nothing there or something that wasn't there. See this desert?

Phineas: That's where it is?

Becky: Yep, that's where visible is.

Phineas: Is it really called visible?

Becky: Nah that's just a joke because some students forget to put on their school pin so they can't see their classes or anyone. So we call it visible.

Phineas: Um… I have a question. You looked and sounded like Candace when I saw you so how did you do that?

Becky: Abilities I developed from dad. Has anything weird happened today?

Perry decided even though no one could hear him to add a comment.

Perry: Well this morning he jumped on Ferb's bed looking like a dog then changed back to a human.

Becky: Thanks Perry.

Phineas looked at him.

Phineas: Wait you can understand him?!

Becky: Yeah after I teach you how to use your abilities at will you can also. Did you get my letter?

Phineas: I got one from dad.

He handed her the letter.

Becky: This isn't from dad.

Phineas: What?

Becky: Dad is in deep cover. He wouldn't be able to send this. Someone switched my letter with this one, but they let you have the ring.

Phineas: What does that mean?

Becky: It means three things one I have to destroy this, two we've been discovered, three they want a fair fight.


	6. Visible

Phineas stood by the door with Becky. They had to get Linda to allow Phineas, Ferb, and Candace to go to Visible. Linda walked to the door with Lawrence and stopped when she saw Becky and Phineas.

Linda: Well Phineas who is this?

Becky: I would assume you remember. You did treat me as your daughter for a year before you threw me and dad out.

Linda: Get out.

Becky: Legally I have complete rights to be here especially since this has to do with the chances of your other children surviving. Sit down. So do you know that I am here to discuss Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry going to Visible correct?

Linda: Candace told me what Phineas told her and the answer is no.

Becky: Pity, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this.

She pulled out some documents and set them down.

Becky: Two copies one from the president the other from Visible. As you know Phineas is in no way blood related to you. His legal guardian is Mark Flynn who has given me complete rights until he returns. So I am Phineas's legal guardian.

Lawrence: But you're a kid. You can't have those rights. Can you?

Becky: The world you know and what actually happens is a big difference. 9/11 what happened and who caused it?

Linda: The twin towers fell and terrorists caused it.

Becky: That is what the government told you. The twin towers fell yes, but the reason was Visible had one of their communication centers in it. And the terrorists were paid handsomely by the Omaina. All of the children in this household are in danger. I sent a letter to Phineas someone intercepted and switched it. That means they know your location which clans are living here and when they are going to strike. Unless you want to move and assume a new identity I would suggest sending them to Visible.

Linda sat there for five minutes then called everyone down. She had forgotten one.

Becky: Perry you two.

Boy, girl, and platypus came down a moment later.

Linda: Kids you're going to school at a place called Visible. Becky will tell you what you need and help you.

She got up and left. Candace turned on her.

Candace: What was that about?

Becky: Well I have to give you guys a run down on how to use your abilities. Over the next week we'll be packing it's a… heh, heh… boarding school.

Candace: What! What do you mean it's a boarding school?! What about my friends?

Becky: Who are they?

Candace: Stacy Herino, Jeremy Johnson.

Becky: Oh, that's great Jack told me he was going to recruit them. Well you might as well surprise them by being there. We'd better start learning the basics.


	7. Secret Agent

Over the next few days Becky would take them out to the backyard and teach them what they were and how to use their abilities. Perry started to wander away as usual when Becky grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

Becky: Oh no you aren't mister. You need to learn too.

Perry: But I have to go stop Doofenshmirtz.

Becky: Monogram can send a replacement. Unless you want to get injured when we get to Visible you need to learn.

Perry sat on the ground like a mindless animal.

Becky: And stop acting dumb. Unless you want to tell them yourself I will.

Perry just sat there.

Becky: Fine. Hey Phineas guess what Perry is a…

Perry tackled her to the ground.

Becky: Well I guess he wants to tell you himself.

Seeing he was now the center of attention Perry stood up and placed his fedora on his head.

Phineas: What…

Perry: I'm a secret agent Phineas. And before you start the whole you could have been cleaning your own litter box thing if I told you I would get taken away.

Phineas: So why are you telling us now?

Perry: I noticed your father never signed one line on the contract. Until now I never understood, but I am only taken away if my owners are humans. Mark Flynn never signed the I am a human line.


	8. I'm sorry for

Everyone sat down at the dinner table including Perry. Linda looked around.

Linda: So mind telling me what scary mythical creatures are at the table.

Becky: I'm a Nenma someone who can shape shift and do the impossible.

Phineas: Same for me.

Ferb: I'm a Nemaka. I can do the impossible.

Candace: I'm a Ginare. I can control technology.

Lawrence: How fitting.

Perry: Apparently I'm a Kinika. That means I can control water and am telepathic. Hey, maybe that's how so many trap remote switches fell onto the ground when I wanted.

Linda: Do I even want to know?

Phineas: He's a Kinika he can control water and is telepathic.

Linda: So are you really leaving tomorrow?

Becky: The bus is coming then. Everyone will be home for vacations and breaks.

Everyone went upstairs for bed. In a few minutes Becky walked back down and grabbed some cocoa.

Becky: Hello Linda.

Linda: Who'd you know?

Becky: Everyone's footsteps are different sounding and when one of your friends try to jump you every day you get a little more aware.

Linda: Is that what happens?

Becky: Not to everyone I just hang out with not so boring friends.

Linda: What are they like?

Becky: Well a few a popular. One had a bad life. Some need help with reading. And the rest, daring, tricky, easy to talk to, nice friend to play outside with, explorers, rule breakers, goody two shoes… I guess a lot.

Linda: You sound popular.

Becky: Nah, one kid has about fifty others following him around. I just go to school with a smile. All you have to do is care.

Linda: Hey Becky I'm sorry.

She turned to her with wide eyes.

Becky: For what?

Linda: For being rude and trying to keep them home.

She thought for a minute.

Becky: Oh, that, no problem. I probably would have done the same thing. I'm sorry for being a bit stuck up… and for sneaking in looking like Candace.

Linda: No problem now get to bed.

Becky: Yes ma'am.


	9. New communications?

Perry stared at the cup of water in front of him.

Perry: My water's talking.

Phineas walked over.

Phineas: Come on Perry that's impossible.

He stared at the water.

Water: Hello Flynn.

Phineas: Yip!

Perry and Phineas went stumbling backwards. Becky walked down and stared at them.

Becky: Do I even want to know what happened?

Phineas: Perry's water talked!

Becky walked over.

Water: Finally I was thinking I got the wrong address.

Becky: Hello Mrs. Lee I believe you scared my brother and his pet.

Mrs. Lee: I apologize boys I was trying out a new method of communication. Miss Flynn you are well aware that the bus is coming today?

Becky: Of course. Mr. Fraizer is driving correct?

Mrs. Lee: Yes. I look forward to seeing you in my class.

Without a goodbye she signed off.

Becky: Well I'd better wake Candace up so we can go.


	10. The bus ride

_I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Becky and Brennen._

_This chapter was too hard to resist._

The bus ride was very long. Stacy and Jeremy were happy to see Candace on the bus. Phineas and Ferb discussed new ideas for future projects, Becky read a book, and Perry spent most of the ride refilling water glasses or making the water from a glass splash onto an unexpecting passenger's face until he splashed some onto Becky's book when she had (laughing while doing so) chased him around on the bus threatening to hit him with said book. After four hours the bus pulled up to the curve with a bunch of laughing students. Becky had chased Perry to the back of the bus and he had splashed her with water. Some hit Candace, and making her panic she had used her Ginare ability had freaked out and opened the valve on the fire extinguisher. It had sprayed both Becky and Perry covering them in foam.

Phineas and Ferb had started heading inside when Becky stopped them and told them to wait for the next bus. She walked a few feet away to talk to a friend.

Boy: Hey Becky, what happened?

Becky: Hey Brennen. I chased a Kinika around the bus and he tried to splash me with water. The water hit a Ginare and she accidently pulled the valve on the fire hydrant.

Becky noticed a foam covered platypus heading towards them.

Becky: Here he comes now.

Brennen had started laughing when Perry had indignantly pulled his hat down and brushed the foam off.

Brennen: Let me help.

Becky in a state of fake panic had started running yelling hit the dirt. Immediately Brennen made it rain on both of them. Becky changed into a dog and shook off the water then changed back.

Becky: Gee thanks.

Brennen: No prob.

Becky: That was sarcasm.

_I keep having this idea of the fireside girls coming over when they're all older and Perry running up and down yelling 'mortal alert, mortal alert'_

_What do you think? Read and Review._


	11. Everyone made it

_I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Becky._

She and Perry walked back to Phineas and Ferb as the bus pulled up.

Becky: I think you'll want to meet the people who get off.

They waited and near the end Phineas spotted a pink bow bobbing up and down in the crowd. Eager to see if it was her he changed into a robin and flew above the crowd. He changed back and dropped next to a surprised Isabella. She screamed and then did a double check.

Isabella: Phineas?

Phineas: Yep I thought it was you.

Isabella: Don't tell me you fly.

Phineas: No, but robins do.

Isabella: You're a Jenma?

Phineas: No I'm a Nenma combination of a shape shifter and someone who can do the impossible.

Isabella: I'm a shape shifter and light bender a Jarven. You know Buford and Baljeet are here too.

Phineas: So is Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, my sister you don't know, and the shocker Perry.

Isabella: Isn't he mindless though?

Phineas: Apparently not come on we have to get back to them before Perry and Becky gang up on Candace.

Isabella ran to follow him.

Isabella: Why?

Phineas: Long story short Candace freaked out and covered them both with foam.

They ran up to the group. Becky went up to Isabella.

Becky: Hi I'm Becky, Phineas's sister.

They had talked for a while and exchanged room numbers when everyone heard two loud voices.

Buford: How is being smart a power?

Baljeet: I have a larger brain capacity. What I do not get is what is your power?

Buford: I can break through solid rock. I'm a Garenn.

Baljeet: Well I am a Namnon.

Phineas changed into a dog and ran over to them. Becky smacked her forehead.

Becky: Phineas…

_Read and Review. What do you think is going to happen?_


	12. Buford and Baljeet

_I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own Becky_

Phineas ran up to Buford and Baljeet.

Phineas: Hey Buford hey Baljeet the whole gang is here!

Baljeet jumped onto Buford.

Baljeet: It is going to eat me!

Phineas realizing he was still a dog changed back to a human.

Phineas: Sorry about that guys I forgot you couldn't understand me. Come on Isabella, Candace, Ferb, my sister you don't know and Perry are here.

He ran through the crowd and after getting Baljeet off they followed. Perry stood up and waved.

Perry: Hey Buford Hey Baljeet. Looks like everyone in the gang isn't human.

Baljeet looked at Perry.

Baljeet: He can walk?!

Becky: Perry always could walk. He's a secret agent. His type is a Kinika.

Buford: Who are you?

Phineas stood from petting Perry.

Phineas: She's my sister.

_Read and Review. _

_So I will be giving clues all throughout the story to what the next one will be called. Look for words that don't belong._


	13. Meet Mary

_I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own Becky and Mary._

Becky led everyone down the hall. One of the girls stopped her and gave her a hug.

Girl: Hello Becky, I'm glad you're back. The Nenma teacher left so we had no one to train us we need help.

Becky: Sure Mary, but can you speak english not French. I don't think they understand you.

Mary: Of course sorry.

She switched from fluent French to fluent English right away.

Mary: Hello my name is Mary. I'm one of the teacher assistants. I'm a Nanon. I specialize in foreign languages.

_Sorry about how short it was. I had to introduce Mary. Read and Review. I need ideas!_


	14. Regina Faust

_I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of the regular characters you see. I own Mrs. Lee and Gina._

Perry balanced his books on top of one another. He sighed. When he told Doof he would run an errand for him he didn't expect to have to carry twenty books all the way across the school to the principal's office. Should have though, they were nemesises just last week. He started to hurry. Suddenly he hit something and he with all of the books tumbled to the ground. He climbed out of the pile to find another platypus staring at him. He helped her up.

Perry: Sorry about that I couldn't see where I was going. My name's Perry.

Platypus: I'm Gina and it's okay. I wasn't looking either. Do you want some help?

Perry: Sure.

They each took ten books. Perry balanced them with his telepathy.

Gina: So why do you have to carry all of these books?

Perry: I was in shop class. A man I know named Heinz Doofenshmirtz asked me to run an errand for him. One thing never trust a nemesis.

Gina: Nemesis? Is he the good guy or bad guy?

Perry: He was an evil scientist. He just gave it up last week. Guess we still are gonna fight a little though.

Gina: How do you know him?

Perry: Secret agent.

Gina: How come I can know if it's a secret?

Perry: My boss doesn't even know I'm here. He still thinks I'm a normal platypus. I'm apparently only a secret to my family and they know now.

They walked outside and started to the other side of the school.

Perry: What's your family like?

Gina: My dad is in the war against the Omaina, my mom is dead, and my little brother joined the Omaina.

Perry: Wow, I'm sorry. What happened?

Gina: They offered him money.

Perry: That's all?

Gina: They offered him something else, but I didn't hear. What about your family?

Perry: Well the only memory I have of my parents is my dad started yelling cobra. My twin brother ran and my sisters got my stuff for mom. She bundled me up and left me at the OWCA doorstep. After that I was raised by Phineas then later Ferb. I never saw my parents or siblings again.

Gina: Man I'm sorry.

Perry: It's okay I never knew them. The only memories I have are vague.

Gina: How old were you?

Perry: Three. I think Carl accidently shot me with the amnesia inator when he first came.

Gina: Is Carl your boss?

Perry: No he works for Major Monogram on an internship.

They arrived at the principal's office and waited for five minutes. The principal came.

Principal: Hello you two my name is Mrs. Lee. I believe I saw you.

She pointed at Perry.

Mrs. Lee: When I tried to get ahold of Becky.

Perry: Yes, ma'am.

Mrs. Lee: What are you two doing here.

Perry: Dr. Doofenshmirtz sent me here with these books. I ran into Gina and she helped me carry them.

Mrs. Lee: I'll have to him about sending too much with one student.

Perry: I'm used to it. He's my nemesis.

Mrs. Lee: If you say so. I'm still going to talk to him about it though. Go back to class.

Perry and Gina walked out.

Perry: So what class do you have Next?

Gina: Gym with Mr. Nelson.

Perry: Me too. Here's Dr. D's classroom see ya in gym.

Gina: See you Perry.

_Yes I know a bit cliché Read and Review hope you enjoyed. _


	15. Rogue

_I don't own Phineas and Ferb .I own Rogue._

_I hope you like this one I had to introduce Rogue._

A tall woman with Black hair and pale skin sat at the head of a large table. Men and women who were her advisors sat to the left right and front. One man stood.

Man: Greetings Rogue. We would like to know why we were called here.

Rogue: You were called here because of a problem that could force me out of power.

A man in a business suit sat up.

Man2: And what would that be?

Rogue: Patience Roger Doofenshmirtz I'm getting to that. All of you know of Mark Flynn correct?

There were nods around the table.

Rogue: It has been found that he had children, three. The youngest two are more powerful than any yet. They don't know it, but when they and four others work together they can defeat me.

Roger: What are their names?

Rogue: That we don't know. It is impossible to track them I was wondering if your city has any children who can do amazing things.

Roger: There are two boys on the city council. They left for boarding school though.

Rogue: Find them. I lose power you all will be sorry.

Women: Do you know who the other four are ma'am?

Rogue: Only one. Perry Flynn.

_I never trusted Roger. He acts like he's always acting. Read and Review. Can anyone guess who the other people are? First person to get it right gets a spoiler._


	16. doofensmirtz's

Don't own Phineas and ferb

Phineas smiled as Perry walked in. Doof was sitting in a corner covered in soot. As soon as Perry had left Doof had started to make an evil scheme. Candace had been walking by and she blew it up. Perry looked around.

Perry: What happened?

All of the kids that had soot on them pointed at Doof.

Most kids: He did it.

Becky started laughing and Phineas chuckled. Ferb started laughing also. Perry looked over at them.

Perry: Let me guess he made an inator it blew up.

Phineas: Yup.

Perry: By the way Doof the principal said she's going to talk to you. Maybe you can explain how the explosion happened then.

He fainted.

Ferb walked to his next classroom. So far the classes had been fun. He walked into history class and sat down. A girl wearing a black t shirt and black jeans sat next to him. He looked at her. She looked exactly like a younger version of Vanessa. He cleared his throat. She turned to look at him and smiled.

Girl: Hi Ferb. It's me Vanessa.

Ferb: What happened?

Vanessa: My dad made an inator for who knows why and it blew up and zapped me. Then he drags me out here with him to this boarding school. At least classes are harder. Have you seen him yet?

Ferb: He teaches shop.

Vanessa: Great… did he blow himself up again?

Ferb: Candace blew him up.

Vanessa: You know I thought I saw Perry and another platypus a little while ago. I wonder why he's here.

Ferb: He came with the rest of our family. We couldn't exactly leave a Kinika at home could we?

Vanessa: Wait how did you get permission to bring him?

Ferb: He is our pet.

Vanessa: I thought he lived at the agency, the Major Monogram gave him his missions there. Does he know his agent technically is not even a platypus?

Ferb: Believe me, something tells me Monogram's in the dark.

That however was not true.


	17. monogram

Major Monogram sat in his office watching the video. The last week ever since he had sent agent P to rescue that dog had been the least thing he would have expected. He pressed the button on his intercom.

Monogram: Carl, come down here. I believe this is an emergency.

Carl: Yes sir.

Within minutes Carl was sitting in a chair across from the Major. No one in the agency truly knew how high he really was. To everyone else he was an unpaid intern. To a few of the Majors he was higher up then they were, unluckily excluding Monogram. He was however equal to him.

Carl: What is it?

Monogram: I pulled up the cameras from the Flynn- Fletcher's house.

He paused to let it sink in that he was most likely about to start talking about the most trained agent.

Monogram: I don't think anyone will believe who I found visiting them.

He paused the video at a point and zoomed in on a girl's face. Carl gasped.

Carl: How is that possible? We saw the damage. Mr. Flynn and her were in the car when it exploded.

Monogram: I think by now we should not be underestimating her.

Carl: How did she get past Mrs. Flynn- Fletcher? She wouldn't let her in unless it was an emergency.

Monogram: The part that shows that confuses me the most watch this…

He put up a video. It showed two 'candaces' and one confused Phineas. The one next to the door started shimmering… when the entire base was thrown into blackness.

Monogram: Someone got in the building! Carl get every agent out there!

Carl: On my way.

Monogram turned to the running figure.

Monogram: One more thing. Agent P appears to side with them now. He exposed his identity then simply vanished with a bunch of other kids.

Carl: I'll give the order. If found he is captured and brought to the facility.

Carl ran out just as the dim generator lights switched on. A voice whispered in the back of his head. What was he doing? Was he just going to turn in his friend? It started whispering again. Why would Agent P just go with them without fighting? Carl came up with two situations only one he liked. His host family was being threatened and he was forced to go. It wasn't the best, but it was better then the other, that Agent P and the Flynn- Fletcher family knew more then he liked to think.


	18. gym class

I only own sergent and gina you know what this is getting repetitive cant we just do this once. Its not like ownership for Phineas and ferb is going to change believe me ill tell you if it does

Perry walked into gym class. Truly he had no idea what to expect. A tall rough looking man looked down at him. To Perry he reminded him of someone. The man looked down at him.

Man: Name?

Perry: Which one?

He had one Monogram called him by, one his family called him by, one Doof called him by, and his full name.

Man: Full name.

He growled out the two words. Perry glared at the ground and said his name.

Perry: Perragrim Dragon Flynn.

He whispered his middle name. The longest he could stay unconnected to his ancestor the better. After Monogram's sick day the major had told Perry about the story Carl read to him. While the facts the story had given were inaccurate he was glad he was just put under Perry Flynn. The man nodded and he walked over to the wall where everyone was paralyzed. The man could apparently be quite intimidating. Regina or Gina as she had told him to call her looked at him.

Gina: Your name is Perragrim?

Perry: Family name. I don't use it, brings up to many bad memories. It was based on my grandfather's.

Gina: Sorry about that Perry. It just sounds like I heard that name before.

Perry put the worry out of his mind and watched 'sergeant' as they were told to call him. The man used two swords to cut down enemies. Just before that he crossed over the gym using two grappling units. He stepped away and pressed a remote. The course was replaced by a complete replica, untouched. Slowly sergeant walked towards the crowd. He pointed at Perry.

Sergeant: Perragrim, you're up.

Perry sighed. He had been worried his name would make him stick out with this teacher. Probably the man also did not like someone who was unafraid of him. Perry stepped up and was handed the grappling guns.

Perry: If you don't mind I go by Perry.

He stepped over to where the floor fell away and there were steel blocks he was supposed to attach to. After spending so much time around three building geniuses he could tell the badly made holograms right away.

The man came up behind him.

Sergeant: No one feel bad if they can't complete the course on the first time. The grappling guns are tricky to get the hang of. It took me years to be able to swing with one.

He looked at Perry.

Sergeant: If you fail it does not effect your grade. Remember it took me years.

Perry smiled.

Perry: Luckily for me I've been doing this for six of 'em.

The man stared at him as he jumped without releasing the grapplers. Seconds before hitting the ground he spun around and fired. Truthfully he did not like having to get so close to the ground, but he had to get a good aim for the non hologram one. Either this was supposed to test them or someone had messed with the systems. The hook grasped to the support beam and he swung forward. It seemed in slow motion that he let go and fired the second one. If it was a test they expected everyone to be very good. It was getting hard for him. At the right angle he let go and landed by a somersault.

Sergeant knew Perrible could not hear him, but he got a sense of unease.

Sergeant: That's impossible.

Gina looked up at him.

Gina: Sir how is it impossible if you were able to complete it?

Sergeant: The course you see now was upgraded with holograms to test the students and make it harder. Perragrim seems to have immediately seen some, and which one's, were fake. Which explains the jump, he had to get to the right angle before firing. What I want to know, is how did he know that?

Perry stood slowly. If there was one thing he knew was jumping up after landing from that high would give him a massive headache. He grabbed the pair of swords and advanced to where the fake enemies were. They were robots. Slowly he cut his way through them making careful work. When they appeared to be gone he looked around. Something was wrong. His eletrosensors showed there was a live being within ten feet.

He took off his translator and spun slowly.

Perry: Come out! I know you're there.

The same sound that would have come if Perry himself were coming came towards him. He looked at whoever it was and his eyes opened wide, not surprised, but shocked slightly that his great grandfather would follow him. He looked as young as Perry did himself. Perry smiled slightly.

Perry: Despite this being a top secret location you seem to have found me easily grandfather.

Perrible: I had to make sure your nemesis did not harm you. Has any of the abilities from Malifishmirtz showed up yet?

Perry: None, you can be sure as soon as any do I will take action. You shouldn't be here.

Perrible I can cover up my tracks.

Perry: Well in case you hadn't noticed I am being survelienced.

He gestured to the students waiting for his training exercise.

Perrible: Why are you trying to keep this side of your family a secret?

Perry: You covered up what happened pretty well for the humans with your book dismissing it as a legend, although the ending was a bit out there.

He frowned at that.

Perry: But no one here is a human. Many people already question whether you were a legend or not. Discovery would lead to capture for the entire family. As you know the winner writes the history. The losing side isn't allowed impute.

Perrible: If you insist I'll still be watching you though.

He hugged his grandfather.

Perry: Wouldn't be expecting any less.

He walked back to the crowd feeling the extra weight added by the necklace his grandfather had snuck around his neck. He knew it was magic or a potion and he knew it would work. Gina ran up to him. He put the translator on.

Gina: What happened? Why did you stop?

Perry: One of the robots were malfunctioning. I had to take care of it.

The sergeant approached him.

Sergeant: I didn't add any robots to the course.

Perry: Right… and that's why my eletrosensors were going haywire and them being able to move. I know about the holograms also.


	19. history class

Perry walked into History class with Gina. He saw Phineas and Isabella sitting near the front. Ferb came behind them with a girl. The girl blinked.

Girl: Wow you weren't kidding Perry really is here.

Ferb looked at Perry.

Ferb: It's Vanessa one of her dad's inators shot her then they came here.

Perry nodded and sat down with Gina. They turned towards the front as a teacher came in. He had black hair and brown eyes. On the board he wrote. 'Mr. Goniaz.'

Goniaz: Hello, class, today we will be watching a slide show of one of the ancient world's best… yet strangest heros. He worked with two young wizards to defeat an evil wizard. Now as crazy as that sounds we got the photos ourselves by traveling back in time.

He started the slide show with a picture of Malifishmirtz. Vanessa slid down in her seat.

Goniaz: This is the evil wizard Malifishmirtz. He had very strong magic and nearly defeated our hero many times.

Perry fought the urge to growl at the figure on the picture. He knew how he could tell if Doof started to gain any of the powers. His eyes would turn light pink. Another picture flashed on the screen. It was of Phineas and Ferb's great grandfathers. He slightly smiled as Phineas and Ferb sunk down in their seats.

Goniaz: These were the two young wizards who helped our hero. Without their help the final battle would have been lost.

Perry smiled at that it was true. Perrible had told him himself. A new picture appeared on the screen and Perry tried his best to remain emotionless. It was a picture of Perrible himself.

Goniaz: This is our hero. Perrible, he was what Malifishmirtz called a dragonpus half dragon and half platypus. After our hero… disappeared per say all proof of the dragonpus has been wiped out of existence.

A hand must have been raised because the teacher called on somebody. He heard the words he had most feared and from one of the few people it would mean something to.

Vanessa: Did Perrible…

She glanced at Perry quickly.

Vanessa: Have any children or could his race have carried on looking like a completely normal platypus?

Goniaz: Yes, that is possible. Something would be missing though. If it was female she wouldn't be able to sweat milk. If it was male most likely he wouldn't have poison spurs.

Perry thought of a perfect distraction.

Perry: Little to much information there are platypi in the room. It would be like if you were talking about how a human would do that. Like something from them would be missing.

There were disgusted looks on the boys faces as what he said sunk in. The teacher frowned, but nodded. Vanessa decided to speak up again.

Vanessa: Would it be possible for the fake platypus to have the dragonpus' capabilities. Breath fire, fly?

Goniaz: Yes that would be possible. Why all the questions? You sound as if you have some suspect.

Vanessa: No sir my dad is just interested about impossibilities.

Goniaz: I hope that is all it is. I figure that you should know that if you have any information on any dragonpus it is to be reported immediately. Despite Perrible's brave act too many of his kind were dangerous. They are illegal.

Phineas sat straight up knocking his chair to the ground.

Phineas: Wait, how do you mean they are illegal?!

Goniaz: You sound as if you have some information.

Phineas: No I'm afraid not, but if I got the hidden meaning in your context what you mean is that it is illegal for them to live.

Perry hoped his grandfather could hear this conversation so that he could understand why Perry was a secret.

Goniaz: Yes that is true.

Phineas: Why!

It was more of a challenge then a statement. The fact that his ancestor had helped one, owned one, that, that one had been a hero was enough for him to question.

Goniaz: As I said too many of the species were dangerous.

Phineas: I don't see you killing humans or us and they and we are just as dangerous if not more. What difference does it make to kill something one the same intelligence level as us if not more?

Goniaz: And you would know this how?

Phineas: A time machine is a good thing to have when you want to meet your family.

There was silence in the room. Goniaz had just realized who he was arguing with. The entire line of Flynn and Fletcher had been very stubborn for attacks that could wipe out existence of any creature.

Goniaz: Class dismissed.

Perry walked away from Gina to his room.


	20. perrible and perry talk

Perry sat on his bed and fingered with the small pouch hanging around his neck. If anyone, but a dragonpus or wizard looked inside they would see a few assorted stones. What Perry saw worried him. They were pieces of light blue glowing rocks each exactly the same to the naked eye. He briefly wondered where Phineas was then realized he was probably inventing. He glanced up to wave.

Perrible: You don't seem that surprised when I come in anymore.

Perry: I've gotten used to it. What I want to know is why did you give me these.

He pointed at the stones in his bag with disgust.

Perrible: They are only for an emergency. The situation is getting worse. At the other schools they are scanning for dragonpus' it should happen soon. If it does you have to use those.

Perry frowned.

Perry: Grandfather if I make even the simplest mistake which will be very easy with the caus. It could kill.

Perrible: That is why you cannot afford to make a mistake.

There was silence for a few minutes until Perry spoke.

Perry: Grandfather?

Perrible: Yes?

Perry: Why are they so against our kind living? What happened?

Perrible: It was some friends of mine. They were put under Malifishmirtz's control by his magic. They had no choice and were forced to obey him. It is like you said before.

Perry: Whoever wins writes the history book.

Perrible: And the losing side doesn't get to add any.

Perry: I wish I could just take that to the principle, but that would kind of expose me for not a platypus.

Perrible: They won't look at the big picture and realize we're trying to save them. That's not just what has you troubled is it?

Perry: No there are two things. One Vanessa Doofenshmirtz may suspect my not being a real platypus.

Perrible: What else?

Perry: The… medicine as you could call it that mom gave me before she left me is wearing off.

Perrible: So if we don't hurry everyone will be reporting you.

Perry: Yes.

He looked up at his great grandfather.

Perry: I need you to make it so that I can switch back and forth as necessary.

Perrible: Why would you need that?

Perry: Sooner or later I'm going to be fighting with the Omaina. I have to be ready.

Perrible: Then wish me good luck.


	21. how can i help

Phineas sat at the door listening carefully. He had a strong suspicion that Perry was a dragonpus when he saw the way he reacted to each video slide. The conversation had confirmed it. What surprised him was the fact that Perrible was alive. Even if Perry had been absent from the history lesson he would have been suspicious when the gym teacher had told him that he moved as well as a Perragrim Flynn. What real platypus would name their kid that? He thought back to what he had just overheard. If the school started to scan for them Perry would have to do something dangerous, that he didn't want to do. Something that could threaten lives. That's when he realized something had to be done. He couldn't stay neutral now. He could join them or report them. When he heard Perry's voice back again he opened the door, walked up to them, and sat down as if it was the most normal thing to walk up to a platypus and dragonpus. Perry had a small smile as if he had known the whole time.

Phineas: What can I do to help?

Perrible looked him over.

Perrible: Can we trust him?

Perry: As much if not more as you trusted his great grandparents.

He turned to Phineas.

Perry: Welcome to the team.

It was night time Phineas watched as his pat platypus as a dragonpus his true form circled Doofenshmirtz. Doof was different his eyes were bright pink and he held a small staff in one hand. Both Perry and Phineas could see he was trying to fight for control… with himself. Perry continued circling.

Perry: Heinz you need to wake up. What you have it's not a blessing like your great grandfather thought. It's a curse once you give it control there's no going back. You'll be a back passenger. It will let you see everything, but unable to do anything.

Doof seemed to consider this then the pink came back into his eyes.

Doof: What Perragrim? The brave dragonpus didn't already realize he was gone? You on the other hand will not get such a great chance.

Doof or what used to be him struck where Perry had been standing.

Phineas woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Becky staring at him while Perry shook him. She smiled and shook her head when she saw him looking at her.

Becky: That did not work as fast as I thought it would, but it did work. At least you got out alive. Perry got to you just in time. Let me check for a cut or wound.

Phineas looked at her.

Phineas: How can I be hurt? It was only a dream wasn't it?

He sucked in a sharp breath when Becky found a long cut on his arm.

Becky: It happens to most of the Flynn men in our family. When they join or start something dangerous they have a dream of part of the outcome. Usually the fight.

Phineas: So?

His lower lip started trembling like when he was a child.

Phineas: Perry's gonna die?

Becky and Perry rubbed his back.

Becky: Calm down Phineas. I wasn't done yet. The Flynn women always see the finished project. Perry was fine no one got hurt and the no dragons rule got lifted.

Perry: Wait how did you know…

He was interrupted by her laughing.

Becky: Dad trained me to do just that. Recognize people for what they were and not what they appeared to be.

Perry: What about other people?

Becky: It's a family secret never gotten out.


	22. dragonpus

Sergeant stood in front of Mrs. Lee's desk. She sighed and gestured towards a seat.

Mrs. Lee: I assume there's a reason you are here or a are you just here to complain about how hopeless the students are?

Sergeant: The opposite ma'am. I am here about Perry Flynn's ability to navigate the course on the first try even when I had foolproof holograms.

Mrs. Lee: I hope you are not suggesting that we did last time. In case you forgot he was one of the few people who could beat Rogue.

Sergeant: I checked through everything that suggests a dragonpus. All but two things are checked off fire breathing, and flight. The only problem is he's working with someone.

His blood stopped cold as he felt someone come to the door. A small boy who had been his best in gym at the same level as Perry walked through the door. He had confidence as if he held all the cards.

Phineas: That is actually why I'm here Mrs. Lee.

Mrs. Lee: I hope you have a good reason for disobeying.

Phineas: I do. Malifishmirtz when he was alive did not control his powers they controlled him. The curse passed through the family on to a certain Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Mrs. Lee: Are you trying to turn me against one of my own staff?!

Phineas: No what I'm asking is that you evacuate all of the students and staff from the west wing it's about to take control and if there's chaos it can mean death for the entire world.

Mrs. Lee: And what proof do you have of this?

Phineas: I'm not sure if anyone outside the Flynn family knows about our gift, but the fact that I got damaged by him when I'm sleeping…

He held up his arm.

Phineas: Should be good proof it's happening.

Mrs. Lee: So sergeant was right. And you have sided with the dragon?

Phineas gave a curt nod.

Mrs. Lee: Do you know the consequences?

Phineas: Yes.

Mrs. Lee: Then where is he?

She heard a small voice inside her head telling her to stop, that he was telling the truth, to trust the dragon.

Mrs. Lee: You have one day.


	23. i didnt want it to come to this

Doofenshmirtz or what used to be him and Perry circled each other. Phineas's dream was happening without Phineas this time. Doof struck where Perry was only to find the small animal was on his head. He swung widely as his jaw was pulled open. Perry placed a small blue rock into his mouth and forced him to swallow it. He jumped off with tears in his eyes.

Perry: I'm sorry old friend. I didn't want it to come to this.

He watched as Doof slumped to the ground un aware of the world around him. It was for his own good.


	24. oh i am alive

Doof opened his eyes to find that he was in a white room. There was a beeping sound that kept up with his heartbeat and he could feel paper underneath him. He wished that he would go back to sleep so, the virus as his family called, it couldn't hurt anyone else. That was when he noticed the virus was gone. His thoughts went to the last moments he could remember. The virus was in control and he was trying to kill his friend. At the last moment Perry placed a blue rock into his mouth and forced him to swallow. The last words he heard had convinced him he was dying' I'm sorry old friend, I didn't want it to come to this.' That was when he realized what Perry had put in his mouth. It was pure energy it would suck up and destroy any types of virus like he had. Most times it killed the patient.


	25. start of the battle

I don't own Phineas and Ferb I own mrs lee

Everyone looked at the machine in Perry's hand. It was small and looked like a ray gun. Mrs. Lee suddenly looked terrified. Phineas looked at her and slapped a hand over his face.

Phineas: Mrs. Lee it's not like it will hurt. We've had our minds erased already.

Mrs. Lee: How do you remember then?

Phineas: Perry told us what happened.

At the last moment Phineas and the others in his family pressed a button then had in their palm. They arrived next to Perry with memories still intact.

Phineas: Well there we go we kicked some bad guy butt and got out intact. Let's go take a nap.

Becky held up her hand.

Becky: It's never this simple. Something's going to happen.

At that moment a screen ahead of them flickered then lit up. The shape of a man showed on the camera. He obviously wanted to keep his identity safe.

Man: Hello, I am sorry about the inconvenience of this call it will most likely place you far behind hours as you try to react. I would like to say that you're about to be taken over.

Becky: By whom?!

She spat the words out. Anyone who had known about the location of the school would follow the rules and tell them who they were pointless as that were.

Man: I believe you have one of our operatives there, though he will be terminated soon.

Becky; You just proved you have no idea who we are, where we are, or what we are. If you do manage to find out I look forward to sparing with you.

She ended the transmission and growled.

Perrible: Who was that?

Becky: The one man who ever dared to cross me. He's waiting for our move and as soon as that happens Omaina will most likely attack.

Ferb: Does it get much worse?

Becky: Yes, this is just the start of the battle.


	26. author's note READ important!

I have started the next book for this series, but I will NOT post it until I get at least two reviews. One of my friends pointed out that Linda was out of character and I apologize for that. I figured that if she was stressed out and shocked she might get angry. Plus I know the last chapters were very bad. If I type too much in a day my chapters turn out bad, plus I wanted Perry to really be a dragonpus as soon as I get two reviews I will start to post the next story.


End file.
